Scrapbooks and other documents are created by combining a variety of objects such as images (e.g., photographs), text (e.g., captions, comments, etc.), souvenirs (e.g., postcards, ticket stubs, concert programs, etc.), and/or decorations (e.g., stickers, embossments, seals, etc.). Objects are laid out and arranged in desired positions on a page. Oftentimes, users want to make many “tweaks” (e.g., to the layout, cropping, etc.) in order to achieve an attractive scrapbook. Scrapbooks or portions of scrapbooks may be created using software. In some software applications, a user is required to manually repeat or readjust certain steps, for example after making a change to a portion of a photograph that is displayed. More convenient techniques for creating scrapbooks and other documents would be useful.